


Tu me manques...

by Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi



Series: December [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Aka 0013, Eric Shell is mess, Eric hates Medical, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Protective Q, Psyche eval, Snow, Valentine's Day, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi/pseuds/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin et pendant la majeure partie de la journée, les rues de Londres étaient remplies de couples heureux et insouciants qui profitaient de ce jour particulier pour les romantiques.Mais maintenant que le soleil décline lentement, se préparant à laisser place à la lune, et que la neige commence à tomber à nouveau, un autre type de personne sort dans les rues, beaucoup moins heureux et absolument pas insouciant. Eric Shell, porteur du matricule 0013, a une approche complètement différente de cette journée spéciale.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553653
Kudos: 3





	Tu me manques...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I miss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699645) by [Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi/pseuds/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi). 



> Cet ouvrage peut être lu séparément de la fiction December voir même avant. Il est totalement exempt de spoiler puisqu'il se déroule dans une sorte de futur alternatif.
> 
> J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sûr d'essayer de ne pas donner trop d'informations afin éviter d'introduire des choses qui ne sont pas encore produites dans le canon.
> 
> Mais si vous aimez cet os, je pourrais envisager de faire une version avec des spoilers. A vous de me le dire :)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Mimiko

C'était encore l'hiver et, étrangement, cette année, la neige est restée assez tard, mais cela n'avait pas semblé dissuader les gens de sortir. Même Eric était dehors sous la neige qui tombait, lui qui préférait habituellement la chaleur de sa maison et un bon thé tout en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial, le 14 février - la Saint-Valentin - dans les rues, les couples marchaient ensemble, se tenaient la main ou s'embrassaient. Ils avaient l'air si heureux que c'en était douloureux pour Eric de les regarder, ces gens avaient l'air si radieux, si insouciants. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait dû perdre pour leur sécurité, pour qu'ils puissent aller voir des stupides comédies romantiques au cinéma.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée, et cela devrait rester comme ça, il ne pouvait leur dire - et ce peu importe à quel point cela pouvait le ronger de l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que son amant était mort pour les protéger, lui, la Reine et le pays...

Le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, et malgré les demandes d'Eric, sa colère, ses cris ou ses supplications brisées, M ne lui avait jamais permis de le chercher - trop dangereux, même pour un double-0. Ils avaient donc incinéré un cercueil vide dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de récupérer les cendres, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, ce n'était que les restes d'une stupide boîte en carton. Ce n'était pas son amant, ce n'était pas l'homme avec lequel il avait partagé sa vie et qu'il avait aimé plus que quiconque.

Mais maintenant, Eric n'avait nulle part où aller, pas de tombe à visiter, alors il se tenait là, fixant distraitement la rivière, les mains serrées autour de la rose qu'il avait achetée plus tôt, ne se souciant ni des épines qui lui perçaient la peau ni du sang qui tombait sur la neige la peignant en rouge.

" - Bonsoir mon amour... Je suis en retard, pardon. Q a remarqué que j'évitais mon évaluation psychologique et tu sais bien comment il est, j'ai été envoyé directement dans l'aile médicale et n'ai pas pu partir avant que ce ne soit fait. Ils voulaient refuser de m'accorder la validation nécessaire pour retourner sur le terrain parce que, du moins si tu les écoutes, le deuil me rend instable. Tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter d'être mis à pied. J'ai donc menti, je leur ai dit exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, j'ai dit que j'allais bien et que j'étais prêt à reprendre les missions" avait-il dit d'une voix cassée, à peine capable de garder son calme et de ne pas se mettre à fondre en sanglots incontrôlables. Se resserrant toujours plus fort autour de la tige de la rose, les mains d'Eric enfonçaient les épines encore plus profondément dans sa peau. Avant qu'il ne la lâche enfin, regardant la fleur tomber sur le sol, les pétales rouges contre la neige blanche déjà tachée par son sang.

Le blond secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les pensées sombres au fond de son esprit, sans grand succès malheureusement puisqu'il avait encore l'impression que son cœur était écrasé par la douleur et que des larmes avait commencé à dévaler ses joues. Il détestait pleurer, surtout en public, bien que la lumière du jour disparaisse derrière l'horizon, et que aussi romantique que cela puisse paraître, personne n'était très enthousiaste à l'idée de pique-niquer sous la lune - du moins pas pendant le mois d'hiver le plus froid.

" - Tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement. Je sais que cela devait forcément finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de souhaiter que cela n'ai pas été toi. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé... je n'y arrive plus... je t'aime", murmura-t-il amèrement, sa voix emplie de tristesse, il ne parvenait plus contenir ses émotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre temps ! Si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, ce sera un plaisir de vous voir dans les commentaires. N'hésitez pas à simplement venir dire que vous avez apprécié, je serai ravi de discuter avec vous.
> 
> Sur cette note, je marque la fin de ce petit os.
> 
> Au plaisir de discuter avec vous très bientôt.


End file.
